With Words I Thought I'd Never Speak
by The Zetas are coming
Summary: First MCR fic. Mikey/Alicia and light Frerard. Just a bromance, so no pervy stuff. Sorry to any frequent, lemony Frerard readers. How'd I want Mikey and Alicia to meet. I suck at summeries. Rated T because I'm paranoid. In-progress. R&R!


**Chapter 1:**

_**Teenagers Scare the Living **** Out of Me**_

**A/N: First MCR fic. And I know Mikey is not asthmatic. I needed it to fit in with the story.**

**Pairings - Mikey/Alicia**

**LIGHT Frerard (only bromance, I don't do gay fics)**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own MCR, the song 'Famous Last Words', Mikey's insane hot glasses, Mikey, Gerard, Frankie, Bob, Ray, Ray's 'fro, or any other song used as inspiration/chapter titles in this story. **

**Just the plot, OC's, and twisted imagination.**

**Enjoy! R/R**

"So... thinking about asking anyone to prom?" Gerard asked Mikey. The younger Way brother glanced over at him just as he closed the car door. "How did you know prom's coming up?"

"Because I went to the same school you did two years ago, and they always have the prom in April," Gee looked to Mikey. "So... are you asking anyone?" he repeated his question.

"No." Mikey could tell his older brother was about to open his mouth to argue, so he continued. "It's only two months away. There's no way I could get a girl to go the senior prom with me. They'd all want to go with the jocks, not... a nerd." He pushed his glasses up higher on his noes to prove his point.

Gerard just rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "We'll see."

Mikey looked up at him. "Did _you_ go with anyone?"

He nodded smugly. "As a matter of fact, I did."

Mikey's eyes narrowed in accusation. "Did you actually go with a girl and dance and... stuff?"

Gee blushed. "Well..." He realized they had been standing on the front porch for the past couple minutes, so he let them in and they went into the living room. The oldest plopped down on the couch, stretching his long body across the length of worn down furniture. This left Mikey to curl up in the Lazy Boy recliner angled in front of the TV.

"Well..." Mikey urged him to continue.

"I danced..."

"With..."

There was a long pause. "...Frank."

For a moment, Gerard thought Mikey's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. "But... Frank's a guy."

"No kidding."

"No, but... did you DANCE?"

"Of course. What else do you do at proms?"

Mikey's red face began to return back to normal color. "Did you slow dance?"

"Sure."

"Didn't it look gay, though? Didn't you get picked on? Didn't people make fun of you for dancing with another dude?"

"Probably." Mikey was getting frustrated with Gee's lack of response, and the latter could tell, and sighed. "Look Mikey, we danced, but it was just as friends goofing off. And afterwords, we crashed the party. Tore it to the ground. Completely DEMOLISHED it."

"Oh."

Mikey got up to make coffee, and was glad to learn that it only needed to be heated in the micro wave. Sure, it wasn't the BEST way to drink it , but Mikey didn't care. He just wanted caffeine - craved it.

He walked back into the living room and sat back down in the chair, taking a sip of the steaming-hot liquid.

Gerard smirked. "Yup... Hey, you could ask him to go with you this year. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Mikey rolled his eyes and let out a rather girly giggle. "Thanks, Gee, but I'm not a homosexual."

"Well neither am I. Besides, what's wrong with being a homosexual. I thought you weren't a homophobe," he questioned.

"I'm not, and there's nothing wrong with it. I just don't want people getting the wrong message." It was obvious the younger Way brother was a bit shier than the other. Maybe that's why they were so close, because the both felt the need to protect each other. Gerard because Mikey's his little brother, and Mikey because Gerard just naturally... disastrous. Of course, Mikey was the one regularly bringing a plugged-in heater into the shower...

Gerard rolled his eyes. "So what if they do? It's your senior year. Live a little. Go to prom and dance with a dude. Do what I did and KISS him." He started laughing when Mikey choked on his coffee, and dabbed it off his shirt with his palm.

"You WHAT?" The oldest continued chuckling as he got up to down to his room in the basement. "Wait! Did you really kiss him?"

"Yeah. I mean, we were just goofing off. Messing with people's minds, 'ya know? Besides, we do it on-stage all the time."

Mikey glared at the other's amused face. "You don't do it _'all the time_'. You've done it, like... twice. Besides, that's ON-STAGE. For the FANS. Not each other."

Gerard shrugged. "We didn't do it for each other. We're not gay or anything. It was just for fun."

The 19 year old sighed. He should have gotten used to his brother's odd behavior by now, but sometimes, the older, crazier Way really surprised him. Maybe he was right, though. Maybe he SHOULD ask someone to prom, since it was his last year of high school, and hopefully his last. He didn't want to have to repeat a year like he did 7th grade because he had missed too many days because of asthma.

Yeah, he was gonna ask someone out, and he knew exactly who it was going to be. She was the only girl in the school he could talk to without his social awkwardness completely taking over. She was the only one that would even TALK to him in the first place. With the jet-black hair, pierced nose, and thick-rimmed glasses that looked the same as his own, he knew exactly who he would ask.

Alicia Simmons.

**A/N: Real short, I know, but I haven't written in such a long time. I know I haven't done anything with 'You're In the Jungle, Baby!' or 'Nature_1' in a LONG time, but I have no inspiration for them anymore. I'm actually thinking about chunking them :(**

**So for all of those who were following me and reading my stories because they're about Muse, I'm sorry if you got an email saying I wrote a story only to find out it's about MCR, if you don't like them.**

**Hopefully, I'll get back in The Groove (XD) with my Muse stories **

**And I just want to repeat that I know Mikey is NOT asthmatic. I just needed a reason to have him constantly missing school in 7****th**** grade, so I took inspiration from the '**_**I'm Not Okay (I Promise)**_**' video.**

**And remember, authors are friends, not food, and flaming is for the fireplace. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated, but please don't burn my house down with all the flaming.**

**Review!**


End file.
